bnha_fanon_ocsfandomcom-20200213-history
Inenomori Youichirou
|romaji = Inenomori Youichirou |alias = |birthday =May 4 |age = |gender = Male |height =181 cm |weight =67kg |hair =Green (Formerly) Blonde |eye = Green |quirk = Leaf |status = Alive |birthplace = |family = Fujiko Inenomori (Mother) Kenjirou Inenomori (Father) Ayaka Inenomori (Younger Sister) Daiki Inenomori (Younger Brother) |occupation = Student |affiliation = |fightingstyle = Close-range Combat and Long-range Combat |debut = |voice = |eng voice = |image gallery = Yes |bloodtype = O+}} |Inenomori Yōichirō}}, also known as Youichi, is one of the students in ''Class 2-B'' at training to become a . Appearance Youichirou Inenomori is described as a tall and pretty young man. He is often described as rather feminine looking as well. He has short, sandy blonde hair. His hair is naturally slightly wavy and at times, when needed, he straightens his hair, especially his fringe. The back of his hair is spiked up and his long fringe is parted to the right, covering his face. Youichirou's eyes are light green mixed with a yellow hue. Depending on the lighting, his eyes can appear more yellowish, especially under the sunlight. Due to an accident, he no longer has a right eye. His eyelashes are really long and full, giving him a feminine look. Unlike most of Youichirou’s friends and classmates, he has a skinny, non-muscular physique. His legs are long and agile, making him a fast runner. He is quite flexible and has fast reflexes. Youichirou can grow leaves on his body. Specifically in places where the green “freckles” are present on his body. The so-called freckles are clusters of chloroplasts, organelles which are present in plant and algal cells to conduct photosynthesis. Besides the freckles, the area around the leaves is tinted green as well. Youichirou can grow on his face, the top of his hands, the back of his arms, on his back (specifically shoulder blades and lower back) and on the back of his legs. Youichirou usually leaves the leaves on his hands and arms, occasionally on his face. He grows the leaves on his back only during battles or if it is necessary. Gallery Personality Quirk and Abilities Moves Overall Abilities: Equipment Trivia * Youichirou's first name consists of "葉" which means 'leaf', and "一郎" which means 'first son'. His surname, Inenomori, consists of "稲" which means 'rice plant', "ノ" is a particle which indicates possession and "森" which means 'forest'. ** People usually misread/mispronounce Youichirou's name as Haichirou because people would read "葉" as 'ha' instead of 'yō'. * In Japanese, he refers to himself as "僕" (boku) and to others as "君" (kimi). He always speaks and uses formal language, unless he is with his younger sister and his close/best friends. * Youichirou loves spicy and sweet food. * His favourite food is spicy miso ramen. * His star sign is Taurus. His birthday is on Greenery Day and Star Wars day. * He was born in Chiyoda-ku, Tokyo. During middle school, he and his family moved to Sendai and came back to Tokyo before Youichirou entered U.A. * His natural hair color is green. Upon entering U.A. he bleached his hair and dyed it blonde, along with his eyebrows. * He is a good dancer and singer. While he admits that he is good at dancing, most of the time he will deny that he is good at singing. * He is ambidextrous. His right hand is more dominant when it comes to writing, while his left hand in more dominant when using his quirk and battling (although he can use both hands to do so). * When he is not training and working out, he loves to read and play video games. He and his younger sister, Ayaka, both love video games, especially rhythm and dancing type of games and often compete against each other. * If he sneezes or if someone were to scare/startle him, the leaves on his body (except on his face) with rise and become sharp. He always carries a spare uniform because of that. * The flower that grows out of his right eye socket is Hydrangea Macrophylla 'Kompeito' (or simply known as Hydrangea Star Gazer) which was implanted by his mother (whose quirk is flower) since Hydrangeas are her favourite flowers. * Regarding Youichirou's academic life and performance, his U.A. data is as follows. ** Student No.5 in Class 2-B. ** Ranked 5th during the Entrance Exam. ** Ranked 3rd for the Quirk Apprehension Test. ** Ranked 1st in Class 2-B's midterm grades. Credits Inenomori Youichirou belongs to はなちい. Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Males Category:U.A. Students Category:Class 2-B Category:Heroes